Soras Lonely Faze
by Amunris
Summary: 4 months after a mind blowing war. The only love Sora has left is his mother.........But perhaps not all is lost M for yaoi RikuxSora
1. It starts

**Woah stuff: **Erm! Kh is not mine, but yall know that HAW!! Only thing i claim to have made was the story yur about to set yur eyes on so yea :D

**Pairs:** Sora/Riku [no smex in this chapter sorry n.n; maybe in chap 3 or 4? or even 2 if i can fit all that it O.o

**Warnings:** Yaoi, violence, language, depressing stuff that is...well...depressing O.o maybe I donno. Depends on what you see as depressing.

**Crits?:** Hmmm maybe!! but only helpful crits if any at all. This is my first fic...And my first YAOI so D: try and understand that to. But we gotta learn from our mistakes so here we go :O AND!!! one more thing...I spell bad so xD

**Setting:** 4 months after a war :o its winterrr and and annnd Sora has lost half his family and friends just so you all can understand the lil start of this story

Blue eyes gave a distant stare...A most...Chilling being was such a boy in his cold and tiny room. On a day as such. everything seemed to be tinted to a dull color...And not even a bright yellow cd cover that lay on the top of his tv would shine over it. Such a woe filled male gave a long and tired sigh before pulling from the window. If he was going to get over such a time of loss, then stareing into a cold wasteland of a broken town would do no good for him. His sore body gave a soft jerk once a most soothing voice called from downstairs "Sora!...Sora darling...Come down here...Someones here for us." His mothers voice seemed full of hope and the old sane love it use to so willingly give out. As of late...Before this day that is. She was all to quiet...And only stared at the harsh black screen of their livingroom tv. "He's going to take us from this horrid place!!"

--------

[**note:** rest of story will not be like above xD that was just to set a mood :o all those grammer mistakes above? Dx forget them now xD

A seeping cold weight dropped over soras spine "...Wuh.." He muttered before dashing out his door, around the rail post, and quickly bounceing his way to the bottom of the steps "MOM!!" He yelped. She spun around in shock "Sora?!" Sora leaned his palms over his knee caps "Mom! We can't leave we just cant!!" The elderly woman frowned and leaned in closer. Her eyes serious as she asked "Why not?" Sora gave her stare right back at her as he coughed out "My friends!" Tears now collecting around his bottom lids "I cant!...Cant...What if...What if one of the-"

"Stop this Sora!" His mom scolded. "You know very well what happened to all of them! I'm sorry darling but we must leave...If we don't...We could catch whatever the animals on this wretch of an island have already been the oh so lucky vistums of!" His mom had a point. He had seen wild dogs...Some even use to belong to a few of his friends...Now roaming, heaps of foam pussing from their mouth, dried snot prickled around their cold black snouts. Not only dogs, but cats, birds even, rodents, anything that lived outside and closer to whatever was doing such a thing. But sora couldnt help it. All of his friends had grown up here. It was so sudden.

"Bu-But..." He made one last try to sway his mother. But she wouldnt have it. "Baby! I only want you to be safe...I don't know what I would do if i lost you!" She sniffled and bent down on her knees. Wrapping her arms around her sons chest and pulling him in "I've lost so much Sora!" Sora bit his lip. He didn't know why, hugging his mom was a blessing, but it made him feel very sad. "...Ok" He finally mumbled. He didn't want to see his mother in pain any longer. He loved her with everything he had left. She raised him. ...She...Infact was his only thing left to have aswell. His mother seeming to take much joy in his final turn of mood. "Good boy!" She praised softly as she stood and reached her hand out for his. He took it, though he stared at the other sides of his old house a last time "What about my stuff." He whispered. His mom frowned "I'll buy you new things darling. Your old things could have that virus already!!" Sora widened his eyes "Wait!!" He sobbed out soflty " Let me get just one thing?" His mom paused for a long moment before nodding "ONE!! thing...Go!" She rushed him.

He sped back up to his room. Flopping over his big shoes only once at the last step. "Where did I leave it?" His voice shook. Though it didn't take long for him to spot a small star shaped stone on his bed...He and Riku had found it in the shallow waters one day, and relised it looked like the fruit which is said to bring you close to someone and put you in their fate! He turned it over slowely to press his finger tips on the dull, markings of the letters "S" And "R" "Riku!" He sniffled. His bottom lip covering his top as he managed to blink away his tears "I know you alive!" He sighed as he wrapped his gloved hands around the stone and heald it to his chest "...You have to be!" Rike had a good 60 chance of being alive...Just before the war started. He left on a trip with his father, and older brother. But when or if he ever came back was a mystery to Sora. 'What if he comes back...and thinks I'm dead? Then we'll never meet agai-' Soras thoughts being cut off by a most annoyed call from his mother.

'...Coming mom...I'm coming...'

**[End!! D: i know its short but thats cause i wanna see if anyone would be into me making more chaps...if not ill just trash this one and start on another xD if yes! thennnn ill start on another ,more longer chap!! I promise ;D I guess this chap only had a bit of sobbing and stuff xD but i'ma knock it up a notch [BAM lol in next chap if i do make one ) And sorry for so many faces with the... D: and the :) and the ;D but thats just a bad habbit of mine Dx **


	2. This isn't so bad

**again, please , forget any typos you see xD i type fast and i'm to tired to check again w**

**I'll be useing a pov for diff chars in this chap, ill warn you before hand so don't worry, if the char is not Sora or Riku then ill be playing them like 'I saw him' where as Riku or Sora will be "Riku-Sora saw him" kk? gewd o Sorry it took so long, i went through a 'should i do more?' phase xD it's over now :3**

Sora's pov

saphire engulfed eyes stared deeply at the aftermath of such a war. He could remember, the troops, screaming, and seperation of many people. It was then he found himself lucky to still have his mother. He would never be taken from her. And anyone who objected to that would have to deal with Sora. "Mom." He muttered in a babyish tone. Pale woman turned her head and smiled at him "Yes Sora?" She cooed. Sora sighed as if trying not to cry "...Where exactly are we going?" His mother also gave a sigh, but hers seemed to hold stress and the small contents of wishing she knew how to talk to her own son. "...It's a place called Hallow bastion...Its not the most beautiful place you could see. But there working on re-building it. And it's much better then our own town...I promise Sora...Youl make lots of new friends." Sora turned towards the window again. A few things on his lap shuffled into the seat next to him '...I don't want new frinds...' He thought softly 'I liked my old ones...'

Riku's Pov

"..." A bundle of his own things fell from his hand. Eyes forced wide as he took in his old town "...wuh-" A deep voice from behind soothed him "Riku...Come on...Theres nothing here for us now!" Riku tossed the rest of his things at his father with a light anger and yelped "NO! ...No Soras still here!!" The silver haired teen made a dash for the disease infested town. Though his father quickly dashed after him and wrapped his arms around Riku's waist "Stop!!" He commanded with a tolerant tone. Riku only raked his hands at such toned arms around him "No! No! Let me go!! Sora!! He's still here!!" He sobbed, slowely giving in and letting himself slink down to the ground, loud voice fadeing away to light sobbing 'He's...He's...Dead...' Larger man gave a heavy sigh. "Lets go back son...Back to Hollow Bastion..." Riku nodded softly...No emotion to his face now, each painfull step he took from his town made him feel selfish for not being here to help. Maybe he could have saved Sora. Maybe he could have died for Sora Anything that would allow his best friend to still be walking on this earth. The thought pulled and mauled his mind. He wished and wished so hard. And yet. There was no way it could be true...

Soras Pov again

Sora thought about Riku for some time now. Who wouldnt? He might have been Soras only friend, still alive. "...I can't wait to see Hollow Bastion." He lied, trying to soothe his woefull mother. She responded by smileing back at him. "I'm sure youl like it. It's not much but I heard from some of the locals even that alot of older teens and children live there now. Because of wars...It's such a shame that, war is what brings so many to one spot in seek of love and help." Sora listened to his mother with full hearted attention. It was better then stuffing his face on the cold window and watching the grass fly by. He listened to her for a good hour or so before the driver, who had been the man to come and get them from their house before, said something that seemed to take stress from both Sora and his mother "Almost there...About ten more minutes!" Sora smiled and gazed out the window for the first time in awhile. The land was odd. It was stripped of most grass.Cement lay all over the place. And what looked to be like shaven land, had the displeasure of being Soras new home. "..." He sighed, depressing feelings flooding back. How would he ever live here?

Riku's pov

With Riku being a perch more rich then most kids. His travle to Hollow Bastion would be much faster. Aqua eyes watched his feet as he boraded. Remembering how goofy Sora looked when he had those big floopy shoes on. Though tears began to collect around his eyes "...Sora." He croaked softly before letting the warm air bless his cold skin from the outside. His head lifting to meet his fathers eyes. "...I miss him dad." Rikue whispered. His father nodded softly "...I know son...But I promise you can meet new friends in-" Rikue snapped "Thats now what this is about!!...I don't want new friends...Sora was my BEST friend and I'll only be his friend...I wont make ANY new ones!!" Stuborn, and immature statement being tossed at his stunned father before he jerked his things with him to the back of the mini jet. Stuffing himself into a seat and kicking the arm rest up to allow himself more room. "..." As the plane started, took off, and rounded the take off zone a few times, Rike found himself growing a bit tired. Perhaps from starting his fit and crying a little. Riku brushed the back of his hand along the bottom of his eyes, trying to dry his tears that had been long gone by now. "...Why?" He sniffled. It wasn't like Riku to cry. But Sora was his best friend. And Riku...Missed him...

Back to sora

Big floopy shoes crunched over thousands of tiny peddles. An endless wasteland of junk and rotten things lay afront him. Although, still, over everything he did see. There seemed to be a small whisper of hope. Happy people, laughing, talking, helping one another. His mom was right, it WAS rather sad that a war had to bring people together like this. But atleast the people here hadn't been bolted up in their houses and cranky to all who might come close. "...Wow..." He smiled. Eyes glowed with excitement as he gazed at the warm looking shops. On the outside, it was low, cold, and broken down. But a foggy window told the story of a welcoming man or woman, and it's happy customers, that might only come even to talk to one another "...Maybe..." He muttered with a hint of doubt "...I could get use to this place..." His mother hadn't heard him, though she patted his head lightly as she walked on by "mm? What was that dear?...Ah! Nevermind it for now..Come and see our new home." Sora followed quietly.

As he let his eyes roam the small building, he huffed "...Maybe I spoke to soon!" He had a bit of hope that this dump might be better on the inside like the store...It wasn't of coarse. His hopes, being dashed as if they had never been born. But with this conditon, they might as well have not been. A swift knock on the door shook him. His mother beamed "Already? Wow these people are so kind!!" She opened the door and greeted the new neighbor. Sora kiced at the wall gently, a slight crack, creek, then 'crumble' Sora widened his eyes and stared at the small dent "...Crap!" He squeaked and slinked his head over his sholder to see his mom still talking to what seemed to be a tall silver haired man. "...phew." He sighed before moveing away from the spot he had kicked. "SORA!!" Sora jumped and screamed "IM SORRY!!" His mom gave a blank stare and cooed "For what?" Sora froze, "er...Nothing...w-whats up?" He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. She pointed "This is our neighbor...His name is Demyx! He's so darling." Sora peeked around her to find a grinning male. Sora was suprised to see his mom took such an interest in a boy with such a crazy hair style

Small Demyx pov 'suprise xD'

He was so darling! He was so small! so cute! I was happy i decided to knock on her door. "Hey!" I said simply, i felt a bit dence for having said something so plain. He seemd shy, quiet, he probably went through alot recently, though despite his past, he managed to shrug a smile at me and wave "...Hey I run the bakery down the street with my dad! You two feel free to come by anytime to see me ok?" I smiled again before decideing to let them be, the probably had alot to do...

Sora's pov

Sora felt bad that he was glad to see Demyx go! The older teen, seeming so very close to his adulthood, was nice, and plesant, so why did Sora, feel that way? Maybe he just needed rest "...Mom?" He mumbled. His mother just finished saying goodbye and closed the door "Yes?" He smiled at him, though frowned upon seeing his face "..You ok hun?" He asked, leaning down and brushing her hand over his cheek as if she could dust the sorrow from his body. "...I miss them." His mom smiled "...Oh honey.." He whispered, pulling him close "Your friends, are not gone, as long as you still hold them dear to you, as long as you remember, and feel greatfull to have met them, they are connected to you, by your heart, we are all connected Sora." What his mom said was rather cheesy, but for some reason it sent chills up his spine "...Thanks mom."

Riku's pov

The tall silver haired depression bag slowely stumpled off of the jet, still groggy, and sleep drunk. He huffed while rubbing his head as if trying to get everything together "...Dad.." He asked. His father glanced at him "...mm?" Riku gazed out to Hollow Bastion "...I miss him." His father nodded "...It's to be expected, but he will never die, son...You just keep his memory in your heart ok?" Riku nodded, but it didn't soothe his heart, it never would be as good as hugging, or playing with, or even talking to his friend. "A memory can't replace him dad." He mumbled. His father nodded once more "...I know...But it can keep him alive...Don't forget-" Riku widened his eyes

_"Hey riku..."_

_"mm?"_

_"If I move away...Or..vise versa...Don't forget me ok?"_

_"...what?"_

_"Promise?"_

_"Don't say such stupid things..."_

_"..."_

He bit his lip shivering a sob back down his throat "...I wont forget." He whispered,this promise was thought to be a responce to his dad, but really, it was to his best friend.To the only kid who played with him when he was new, the only one who didn't care how mean, or quiet he was. He remembered how chatty Sora was "...Say something." He whispered as his dad left "Keep talking to me Sora."

**Omg im so sorry I know I said i would try and get the yaoi part in this chap but i'll update soon and it will be like the most best yaoi i've ever done xD**


End file.
